Frozen and Burned
by WildJayAppears
Summary: My take on Frozen if Anna had fire powers throughout the movie. Please tell me if I should continue with it or not. NOTICE: On hiatus as my creative juices are focused on my Fairy Tail fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:So I know that I haven't updated my other Frozen fic in like six months but I wanted to write a different version of Frozen in which Anna had fire powers through out the movie, Anna will be a little OoC because of it.. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. -Jay

(Sorry to say there will probably be no singing.)

I don't own the highest grossing animated movie of all time.

...

Anna groaned as the second series of knocks rattled her door.

"Who is it?" She called out in a daze, her red hair everywhere.

"Still me, you need to get up, your sister's coronation is in a few hours." The voice of one of the remaining servants resonated in her near empty bedroom.

"My sister's coronation..." Anna faceplates herself. "Coronation day, duh."

She stood up and calmly made her way towards her changing screen into the dress she would be forced to wear.

 _After today, I am going to burn this thing and have one of the guards dump it in the harbor._ Anna thought to herself as she found it incredibly hard to breathe.

She carefully opened up her door and started her morning routine of walking through the castle. 5 years ago, she would have been reckless, running around and sliding on the wooden floors and riding a bicycle down the stairs, all that changed when she started to develop her powers. Her parents acted quickly, even to go to the point of banning her from telling Elsa about it, although Elsa was shut in her room for a reason that was never fully explained. In the months to come, Anna found that her powers were greatly influenced by her own emotions, joy and anger especially. She had to make sure she could control her emotions, although side affects occurred. Chocolate would inevitably melt in her hand, and she couldn't even make a decent snowman or even throw a snowball. Last time she threw one, it hit Elsa's window as a slush ball. Her parents death was hard on her, her powers dwindled in might for a time, as if the flame was dying out. After the funeral, Anna began practicing. She found new ways to use her power in the castle. The armory had been a second room as Anna tried to help in the craft during the winter months when the cold made the fires harder to maintain.

Anna made her way to the gates that were going to open for the first time in over a decade. Someone had to greet the guests, and Anna had a feeling Elsa wasn't going to bother.

The old gates freaked open to the cheering of the townsfolk. They had waited many years for this to come. People started to stream in with the diplomats from other countries first. Anna shook hands with several, including one girl with a chameleon on her shoulder. Anna sighed and looked back at the castle that had been her prison for several years. Maybe a little walk through town wouldn't hurt? Ten minutes, then she would have to be back. She started out at a easy pace, down to the market at the harbor. She was admiring the scenery before a horse rammed into her, sending her falling into a dingy. "Hey! Watch it!" She called out, feeling the heat flow to her fingertips,

"So sorry." The rider quickly apologized before disembarking. He had a white uniform on with a few medals decorating his chest, and ginger side burns. He jumped into the boat to help her up. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Anna laughed, apparently neither of us were. "Its okay." She put simply as Hans helped her to her feet.

The man straightened himself. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He introduced himself.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." She responded with a slight curtsey.

Hans blinked before dropping to one knee. "Your majesty, I am..."

"No no, stop. I'm not that Princess. That would be my sister Elsa. If you met her, well...I actually don't know what would happen." Anna frowned. Anna hopped out of the boat, noting that the horse had a hoove on the rim to keep it from chastising due to the both of them standing up. Bells started rolling. Anna froze. "The coronation. I'm late!" She waved good bye and began trying to sprint in the dress. She stopped quickly to take off the dreaded shoes and kept running, placing them back onto her feet before entering the hall. The coronation started in half an hour and Anna had to make sure Kai had everything in order. It took longer than expected, especially for the fact that the chameleon girl somehow had handed back the crown and apologizing for her husband, citing 'bad habits' as the reason. As the ceremony began Anna folded her hands and kept them down at her sides as she glanced over the isles. She spotted Hans, who waved to her. Anna smiled and gently waved back. The fanfare started playing as all the heads turned to follow Elsa. The bishop commenced the ceremony before he had to tell Elsa to take the her gloves off. Elsa looked at him with a blank expression before taking them off carefully and laying them on the pillow and taking the scepter and little ball thing Anna never cared to learn the name of. Finally, after rambling for 10 seconds, he announced Elsa as queen of Arendelle. Elsa turned and quickly placed the items back on the pillow to grab her gloves. The ball like thing rolled of and Anna quickly bent down to catch it. Anna hit the ground, muttered something to her arm and stood up. Elsa had already disappeared. Probably to the after party.

After arranging the two artifacts on the pillow for the bishop to take them away, Anna headed towards the hall with the celebration. "Her majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and her highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle." The Herald finished as Anna quickly stepped into the room. Anna stood still before the Herald let out a sigh of complaint and moved Anna closer to her sister. A minute passed and Anna could feel the tension between them.

Elsa broke the ice first (pun intended.). "Hi."

"Hi me? Oh, uh, hi." Anna stammered.

"You look beautiful." Elsa added.

Anna craned her head to one side. "Thank you. You look beautifuller, I mean more beautiful, not that you're fuller.""

Elsa laughed. "That's okay, and what is that amazing smell?"

"Chocolate." Anna announced, I knew you had a preference for it when we were kids so I had the cooks make some."

"You don't like it anymore?" Elsa asked in surprise.

Anna chuckled. "Lets just say it doesn't agree with me."

They were soon interrupted by another herald.

"Your majesty, may I present to you, the duke of Weaseltown." He bowed with a small elderly man with grey hair next to him.

"Westleton, the Duke of Westleton, your majesty." The duke corrected. "Would you care to dance? They don't call me the little dipped for nothing!"

Elsa grimaced. "I'm sorry, I don't dance. But my sister does." Elsa grinned slyly.

"Wait a second, no I..." Anna began, but it was two late as the Duke locked arms with her and with a smug expression pulled her to the dance floor.

"Lucky you." He said.

Anna looked back at her older sister who waved a friendly teasing goodbye at her.

The old man started bobbing up and down in circles around her. "As Arendelle's closest partner in trade, I have to ask why were the gates closed for so long. Do you know the reason? Do you?"

"No, I..." Anna trailed off before the Duke interrupted her.

"Very well hang along." He dipped Anna over as she saw her sister starting to giggle, she made a face. "Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly!"

Anna trudged her way back up to her sister. "Well he sure is sprightly." Elsa giggled.

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna groaned as she readjusted her shoes. "I wish it was like this everyday."

Elsa smiled. "Me too." Then the smile faded, "But it can't."

"Why not?" Anna asked, puzzled by her sisters strange announcement.

"It just can't, okay?" Elsa warned.

Anna sighed in frustration, clashing her hand around a small fireball that had sprouted. She shielded it away and started walking to the floor once again. With one last, sorrowful look at her sister, she continued.

...

Do you want me to continue?

Please tell me your thoughts! PM, Review, Follow or Fav, it's all up to you! (Though I do like reviews.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: Guess what's back!? Don't like it, don't read it, don't review it and move on. If you do like it feel free to read on and review. For status updates on this story and others, be sure to follow (at symbol)**_ FanfictionJay _**on Twitter. Enjoy the chapter! Sorry that it's so short! -Jay**_

 _ **...**_

Anna started walking towards the exit when someone's rear end slammed into her side, nearly knocking her to the ground before a white gloved hand grabbed hers. "Glad I caught you "

Anna smiled. "Hans."

"Care for a dance?" He lifted an eyebrow as he set his drink on a waiters tray.

She laughed. "Not a big fan." Last time she tried dancing ballroom style, she gave her father a second degree burn.

He shrugged. "Want to go outside."

Anna considered her options. Sure, Hans was a stranger. But she was in a castle full of guards. The other option was a continual awkward silence with her sister who was still standing in the same place with the same lost expression. "Eh, why not."

The two headed towards the garden, "I've been meaning to ask, but what's with the white streak in your hair?"

"I'm dying and have six months to live, my hair will turn white before I die." Anna grimaced.

His reaction was priceless. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't..."

"Hans?"

"What?"

"I'm just messing with you. It's been there for years. I don't know how I got it, though I had a dream that I got kissed by a troll." Anna lightly laughed. She stopped. She couldn't get to carefree around others. She didn't want to hurt them.

Hans punched Anna lightly in the arm. "You had me worried there for a second."

"Why would I have you worried? We just met like 12 hours ago."

"Well, I, uh, didn't want to offend you." He stammered. "So what's your sister like?" He switched topics.

"Elsa?" Anna had to take a second to absorb it in. He was just trying to start a conversation. "To be honest, she's reclusive. I haven't really spent time with her since we were kids. So I don't know much about her, anytime she would come out of her room, she'd go back in like 10 minutes. I'd sometimes try and talk to her through her door, but she would just ignore me."

"I know what that's like." Hans answered.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"I have 12 older brothers. A few of them decided to pretend like I didn't exist, for two years they kept it up." Hans admitted.

"Do you get to go outside your castle?" Anna took a turn.

Hans nodded. "The royal family has to do all sorts of weird events around the kingdom. The Southern Ilses is a very different place than Arendelle."

"Probably a lot warmer." Anna muttered.

"Sort of. I mean, the summers are scorchers but..."

"The winters are relatively calm." Anna supplied.

Hans smiled. "Finishing my sentences. Real nice."

"I didn't mean anything by it." Anna raised up her hands.

"I like it here!" Hans announced. "Do you think I could stay a while?"

"It'd be Elsa's final say. I wouldn't mind. It'd be nice to have some company." Anna said while trying to hide a blush. Hans was cute. Maybe one day they could go on a date. No. Her powers might hurt him. But he was so nice and understanding! "C'mon, let's ask Elsa."

Anna turned to head back in before Hand held her back. "Maybe later, I kinda don't want to go back to the party yet."

Anna shrugged. "Alright. Later then."

The two spent the next few hours talking and occasionally laughing. Then it went downhill.

He got on one knee.

"Hans, what are you doing?"

"Something crazy." Was his reply.

Anna looked at his hands.

"Your laces are united on your shoes. I'm fixing them." He answered.

Anna let out a sigh of relief. "It looked like you were going to propose."

"If you insist." He winked.

"Hans, I barely know you, let's wait a while." Anna looked him dead in the eye.

"Can I just say something crazy?"

Anna let her hands fall to her sides. "Sure. You know I'm an open door."

"I think I might be falling in love with you." He admitted without looking up.

Anna one else down. "You aren't the only one. Now come on, let's ask my sister if you can stay in Arendelle for a while."

...

To be continued.

Sorry it's so short. The next part will be longer! I hope you enjoyed it. I did make Anna a little more realistic as far as the whole Hans deal goes so don't get mad at that. Anyway, review if you liked it! - Jay

Be sure to follow (at symbol )FanfictionJay on Twitter for updates on my stories and announcements!


	3. Author's Note

To be honest, the fate of this story's fate really depends if you guys want me to continue it. Im kind of bad at starting and finishing Fanfics so really, if you want me to continue, please let me know. There are a few of my stories that will get continuance regardless because I enjoy writing them so much but I'm unsure as if to continue this one since I've had writers block on it or let it lay as it is incomplete. It is up to you guys.

-Jay


End file.
